


Different

by NotMarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad boy part 2, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reconciliation, also smoking at the first scene, more like a closure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: Jihoon wasn't the only one that suffered within those five months.





	Different

  
Jihoon stood at the balcony of Soonyoung's shared house. He leans by the railings and heaves a sigh. His hand reaches for his back pocket and fishes a half-empty cigarette pack and a lighter. He lights a stick and brings it to his lips. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and lets the smoke fill his lungs.

Soonyoung tastes like smoke, he tells himself.

Jihoon parts his lips and lets the smoke leave his system. He brings the stick closer to his face, putting it between his lips, and tastes the smoke once more. His lips formed an o shape as he lets the smoke leave his body. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and a pair of lips ghosting over his ear.

"Fuck, that's hot."

Jihoon turns to see where the familiar voice came from and lets out a small smile. Soonyoung stared at him, arms not letting go of Jihoon. He gets the stick from Jihoon's grasp and smirks.

"Want to try something cool?"

Jihoon gave him a challenging look, arms crossed across his chest. Soonyoung brought the cigarette to his lips, inhales, and gestures Jihoon to come closer. Jihoon leans forward. Soonyoung gently held Jihoon's face in his hands and pulls Jihoon closer, their face were less than an inch apart. Jihoon wrapped his arms around the other man's neck for support. Soonyoung parts his lips, Jihoon does the same. The smoke started to leave Soonyoung's mouth, and Jihoon willingly inhales the smoke. Jihoon purses his lips, looks up to the sky, and releases the smoke. It was aesthetic.

"Fuck, now that looks hotter."

Jihoon grins and gives Soonyoung a peck on the cheeks. Soonyoung furrowed his brows. A worried look flashed on his eyes.

"Since when have you been smoking?"

Jihoon looks at the night sky before responding.

"A week since you left, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung froze, but he managed to reply.

"Why?"

Jihoon faces Soonyoung and gives him a small smile.

"You taste like smoke."

Soonyoung was mad at himself, his Jihoonie now smokes, he probably drank a lot more than before, and it was all because of him. The memories of last night flashed in his mind. The memory of Jihoon in a bar, the memory of a guy hitting on a very drunk Jihoon. He couldn't help but feel angry at himself. He protectively wraps Jihoon in an embrace.

"Stop smoking then."

Jihoon slightly pulls away from the hug and gives him a questioning look, asking him why. Soonyoung stared at him with such caring eyes and answers.

"You can taste my lips all you want, so stop smoking, okay?"

Jihoon smiles, his eyes forming crescents as tears started to form. He held Soonyoung's face and plants a soft, sweet kiss.

 

-

  
_Soonyoung was clad in his leather jacket, his tight jeans, and his choker. His hair was all over the place, but it made him look hotter. He was outside the bar for a quick breather when he hears a commotion. He looks at the alley and saw a group of men surrounding a guy. He was not one to care, but when he saw the clueless look on the guy's face, he couldn't help himself._

_One thing lead to another, and just like that, a figure stood in front of him. His hands were extended to Soonyoung, as if offering a handshake._

_"I'm Lee Jihoon, and I may or may not have lost my way."_

_  
Soonyoung believed what Jihoon said, for it was impossible for a guy like him to be found in this place. As cheesy as it sounds, Soonyoung thought the likes of Jihoon could only be seen in heaven. He didn't bother introducing himself, for he thought he won't ever see the man again. But he was wrong._

_The next time he saw Jihoon, he was in an almost similar situation as before, so he grabs his hand and ran. Soonyoung swore to himself that if ever he sees the man again, he won't think twice and won't help him ever again, but he broke his own promise._

_He found himself running after him and saving him from time to time._

 

-

Jihoon pulls away from the kiss and rests his forehead on Soonyoung's. Tears continuously fell from his eyes. Soonyoung brings his hand to wipe Jihoon's tears as the other remained at Jihoon's back, rubbing comforting circles. Jihoon breaks the silence.

"You won't leave me again, right?"

Soonyoung felt his heart broke because of what his lover said. He lets out a small smile and nods. Jihoon wasted no time and started kissing Soonyoung. He enveloped his arms around his neck as his legs wrapped around Soonyoung's waist. Soonyoung kisses back and carries Jihoon inside their house.

-

 

_Jihoon was fresh air for Soonyoung. He didn't have to look strong or to pretend that he is someone who he isn't. Jihoon was never scared of Soonyoung or Hoshi. Jihoon felt safe beside him, and Soonyoung felt comfortable around the man. Soonyoung was glad to meet him, but he knew better than to drag Jihoon into his messy life._

_But it was too late._

_No matter how careful he was with his words, or how he kept their relationship secret, it still won't stop him from being the next leader of this Korean mafia. No matter how hard he tried to run away from it, it kept hunting him._

_Soonyoung was chosen as the next leader not just because he is an only son, but because people saw potential in him. Soonyoung always told his family that he will never take over the position because he doesn't want to. Soonyoung grew to be a man who feared nothing. He had no weakness, none until he met a particular pink-haired guy._

_Jihoon kept him strong, Jihoon made him feel like it is still possible to live like everyone else, but it can't change the fact that many struggles await his and Jihoon's life._

_He was strong, and he was very capable, but he couldn't let Jihoon get dragged to this whole mafioso mess._

  
-

  
It was at times like this when Soonyoung could feel alcohol down his throat even though he hadn't drank any alcoholic drink since last night when he saw Jihoon in the club. It was the feeling of slowly drowning, he lets himself drown in the beautiful sensation of getting drunk with the sight of Lee Jihoon alone.

' _Mine. All mine._ '

  
-

  
_However, Jihoon not getting involved is almost impossible, especially when bunch of petty gangsters who worked for those at the top of the Mafia hierarchy has been eyeing Jihoon from the start._

_  
When Soonyoung received the text after Jihoon and him made love months ago, he decided to willingly surrender himself. He asked a friend to look after Jihoon no matter what happens._

_  
Jihoon wasn't the only one that suffered within those five months._

  
-

  
Jihoon ran his hand against Soonyoung's back as his boyfriend thrusted into him. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying. Soon, his man managed to get his mind of off his thoughts as they thrusted into zenith. Soonyoung collapsed beside Jihoon before he placed a kiss on Jihoon's crown.

Right after Soonyoung pulled out, Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's torso. Under his beautiful fingers, he felt each and every scar, touching them as gently as possible, as if the wound and stitches wound reopen upon addition of ample force. It was when Soonyoung felt Jihoon's tears pooling on his neck, flowing down his collarbones, that he decided to ask.

"What's wrong, Hoonie?"

Soonyoung ran his hand through Jihoon's hair as the other rubbed circles against Jihoon's flawless back, a great contrast against his tattooed, scarred back. Jihoon just shook his head and hugged Soonyoung tighter. Soonyoung felt how Jihoon gently traced every scar on his back. He smiles, for Jihoon was the only person who was able to made him feel his sincerity from his eyes, his smile, even to his fingertips. Everything about the man he loves is just so pure, so sincere. Jihoon ran his hand along those scars one more time before he left them there and buried his face unto Soonyoung's chest.

"Do these still hurt?"

Jihoon says as he listened to the man's heartbeat. His voice sounded so sad, his genuine feelings pouring in every word. Soonyoung has missed this, Jihoon's warmth, his care, his love. Soon he felt tears threatening to fall, so he reciprocates Jihoon's action, burying his face in Jihoon's now brown hair in the process.

"They did, but now they don't."

-

  
_He suffered months of torture under the same people that tried to hurt Jihoon on their first meeting. He wanted to fight back, these guys were weak compared to him, but he can't._

_"Fight back, and your lover boy will die."_

_He knew Jihoon was safe, but he couldn't risk it._

_This was the other mafia's way. They thought that by doing this, they can degrade the Kwon's, especially if it was their weaklings that was beating him to death._

_Soonyoung wasn't able to fight back, but he did held his dignity as a Kwon. He never shed a tear nor did he shout in pain. He bit his lip and kept it all to himself._

 

-

  
Jihoon pulled away from the hug. Even in this dimly lit room, he can see the various cuts and bruises that were spread from his lover's face, his torso, even the ones on his back.

For a moment, Jihoon got mad at himself for not knowing what hardship Soonyoung had to go through. He shouldn't have ignored those marks left on Soonyoung's body last night. He should've asked him, but he was too scared Soonyoung will leave him again.

He looks up to Soonyoung, lightly touching his face. One by one, Jihoon kissed all the wounds, the scars. From the crown of his head, to his cheek, down to his shoulders. Slowly, he kissed them with much affection as he couldn't prevent tears to fall down his face. He knew how Soonyoung was crying with him right now, and he just wished that his kisses could lessen the pain.

  
-

_Though it was almost impossible for anyone to find him, his enemies forgot that he is still a Kwon, one of the most powerful Mafia in South Korea._

_Months later, his father along with his men found the place where Soonyoung was held hostage. Mr. Kwon scans the room, a machine that is used to electrify people at one corner, bats of different sizes on another. By the wall, he saw a man, his hands tied up, face all swollen from the beating he received. His father's heart broke at the sight of his son, pale and skinny. For a moment, he thought that his son is too fragile, too delicate. Still, Soonyoung looked up to his father with an apologetic smile. He unties his son's hand and catches him just as he lost consciousness._

_"I'm sorry, I'm late."_

_It was the words Soonyoung heard before everything went black._

-

Soonyoung melted into Jihoon's kisses, he thought to himself that it was really good to be back.

  
-

  
_"No! Soonyoung, please, just let your wounds heal some more!"_

_Soonyoung looked at the direction of the woman. "Then what, mom? You'll force me to be the next boss again? Mom, I don't want to!"_

_Soonyoung grabs the place at the back of his hand where the needle was placed as if he was about to pull it when a pair of warm, big hands held his._

_"Stop this, Soonyoung. Just let it heal some more." He hears his father's deep voice. For a moment, Soonyoung did thought that his father cared for him, but a small voice at the back of his head thought that maybe this is some scheme for him to accept the position. He looks up to see his father's face._

_"Look, I'm grateful that you saved me, I really am, but for once, can I just live a normal life, Papa?" Soonyoung says, his eyes glistening with tears._

_"Son, I understand-"_

_"No, you don't! All you ever cared about is this stupid organization! You never thought of how mom felt every time you left us, you never asked how I felt about those stupid trainings, or how I feel about this position!"_

_Soonyoung falls to his knees and bows his head. He bit his lower lip before he spoke. "I'm sorry if I can't be the man who you wanted me to be, but for once in my life, I have something to protect, Papa. He is more important than this wealth, this status," Soonyoung's voice breaks, "he means the world to me." And he lets his tears fall to the floor._

_  
His father crouched down to his level and patted his son's hair. "I know, son, but you wouldn't want him to see you like that, won't you?"_

_Soonyoung was shocked. He slowly lifted his head and sees his father, giving him a gentle smile. "Rest for now, my child. You've worked hard, you deserve it."_

_His father extends his hand to Soonyoung, to which his son takes, and help him stood up. He tucks him in bed, Soonyoung was still at lost for words. His parents stood beside each other as they waited for Soonyoung to actually sleep._

_Before the lights were turned off, he hears his mother say, "My baby's all grown up now, falling in love and all." To which his father responded with a "Yes, he's old enough to make his own decisions, my dear. Let's not force him anymore, okay?" He hears a soft hum followed by the sound of the switch and the sound of a closing door._

-

  
Jihoon looks up to Soonyoung, both their faces wet from tears. Soonyoung smiled one more time before he pressed a soft kiss on Jihoon's lips, resting his head on Jihoon's shoulders afterwards.

"Hoonie, let's get married."

Jihoon sat up straight, shocked expression evident on his face. "F-for real?!"

Soonyoung nodded. His hand rummaged through their bedside table and he pulls out a small, belvet box. He opens it and shows Jihoon a simple white gold ring. Jihoon covered his mouth, unable to say anything. He nods frantically and Soonyoung smiles. He took out the ring from the box and placed it on Jihoon's finger. Jihoon hugs Soonyoung and cried in joy.

 

 

Amidst their 'I love yous' and stolen kisses, Soonyoung remembers something.

_"Hoonie! My parents want to meet you."_

_Jihoon's mouth were left open, he panicked, resulting to a bombardment of questions directed to Soonyoung about his parents._

_"Oh my god! What if they don't like me, Soonyoungie. I-I only write songs for a living for pete's sake! Oh my god what should I wear? When will we meet them? Fuck- I-I'm really fucking nervous right now I could jus-"_

_His speaking was interrupted by these lips that tasted like strawberries with a hint of smoke. Jihoon finally shuts up, Soonyoung smiling triumphantly._

_"Don't worry, baby. Everybody loves you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Well, I don't care about everybody, all I know is that I love you. And besides, it's my parents were talking about here. They're pretty much chill you know."_

_Jihoon intertwined his hand with Soonyoung's._

_"I love you."_

_  
"I love you too."_

 

 

Jihoon never believed in fairytales, but maybe the two of them can live happily ever after, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been on my drafts after I wrote Bad Boy but I planned to post it five months after until I forgot about it lol I'm sorry
> 
> Hahaha this was kinda lame, but I felt like everyone needed closure so here it is!
> 
> On the side note, I do not encourage people to smoke. It is up to you, however, if you want to or not. Just do it with moderation, I guess huehuehue


End file.
